The New Ninja
by The Fourteenth
Summary: Violet, who once held a gang, was founded by Sensei Wu. As he examined her wounds, he noticed wind flew around her, healing her wounds. Now she is the fifth ninja. Ninja of Wind. Will the team be able to handle her? Find out! More OC's will be added soon!
1. New teammate?

Yeah I'm a dork. So what if I watch a Lego show. I am my own person! Heck Yes! This has an OC in here. She is the ninja of wind...please don't take it. I worked really hard on her! I'm serious, I did! Please don't steal my idea!

All I could see was my some guys right in front of me. They turned their backs on me. Why? I was there leader and I made sure they got their stuff and I got mine. That's why I set up this gang. But now...they're my enemies.

One boy was kicking me in the stomach. I winced each time he did. Why? That's all I have to ask. Just why? I don't understand why they didn't like me. I made sure that we weren't just a gang. I made sure that we were a family. But sadly my family forgot about me...They have forgotten everything.

"Die! Just die!" That's all the boy said, die... More and more boys came. They joined him, not me. What have I done wrong? It's stupid! Hurting me for no reason. Do I have to die? Will that satisfy them?

I gasped for air as some boys kicked me hard in my stomach. Why? They kept on hurting me. Why? I'm going to die. Why? Please! Someone give me answers! Someone...please.

The last thing I saw was a white blur, running faster than a cheetah and started fighting off the boys. After that everything faded away into blackness...

()()()()()

I woke up with a gasp coming from my mouth. Am I dead? No. I can still feel pain. I'm still alive. But how? I winced as I tried to get up. I looked down and saw bandages and bruises all over my body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A girl with short, black hair was in the room that I was in. She smiled at me with a gentle smile. It was warm and welcoming. She walked by me and giggled, "You got yourself in a tough situation, didn't you?"

I nodded and looked around the room. The room was small and the ceiling was low. In the room was a bed and a desk. I turned my head to the girl,"W-where am I?"

"You're on a ship...but it's not the type that's on water, "She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I looked at her curiously. I mean, aren't ships supposed to be on water. She took my hand and dragged me out of the room. She took me on to the deck of the ship. I walked over to the side and I saw clouds. Wait...CLOUDS?!

I turned around and the girl was smiling again, "I've never introduced myself. I'm Nya. It's nice to meet you."

She stuck her hand out and I started to introduce myself, too. "I'm Violet. Nice to meet y-" I was interrupted by a BOOM that shook the ship. I turned around and saw four dragons. I nearly screamed but Nya told me it was alright.

On the dragons were four boys. One was in black, another in blue, another in white, and one in red. They were all about my age and were all probably in my grade (If I did go to school).

"Wow! What a rush?" The one in black said. He looked cuter than the others, if I do say so myself. Well, I'm guessing since he's the only one without a mask.

"I know right?" The blue one said.

Nya stepped up a bit. She made sure she had everyone's attention before speaking. All of the boys looked at her then at me then back at her. She walked back towards me, put her hands on my shoulders, and said to the boys, "Now guys. I like to introduce someone. Guys, say hello to your new teammate."

The boys and I looked at her and we all said one thing at the same time, "WHAT?"

Howdya' like it? Review and tell me please!


	2. I'm the Ninja of Wind

Yes got reviews! I jump for joy when I see these things! Thanks! Also, I noticed that someone else had an idea of a wind ninja, but I promise I made this character up! You can see her info on my bio.

I stared at Nya blankly. What did she mean? What was she talking about? The boy dressed in blue walked up to her. I looked at him confusingly. What's up with mask? His blue eyes looked at her with questions. It was probably the same questions that I had. Teammate? What are you talking about? Or something like that.

"Nya….what do you mean?" The blue said.

"Yeah….What do you mean?" The white one said. There was one question I have to ask. What's with the buzz cut? He wasn't wearing a mask like the others. His voice was completely monotone. He was covered in white. Was he the one that I saw last night?

"I mean," Nya said with her warm smile, "Sensei Wu told me she's going to be a new ninja on your team."

The one in black came up to me and examined me. He walked around me and I liked to have some privacy, "What are you doing?"

He looked at me and took off his mask. His black hair flew right out of it. He looked at Nya with those black eyes and said, "Nya? Where's Sensei Wu?" What the heck? He completely ignored my question! That jerk. Baka Usagi!

She answered, "He's in his room drinking tea." She giggled and turned to me, "Guys, this is Violet and Violet this is Cole," she pointed to the one in black, "This is Jay," she pointed to the one in blue, "This is Kai, my brother," she pointed to one in red, "And this is Zane," and she pointed to the one in white.

I turned to her and asked, "Who's Sensei Wu?"

"C'mon I'll show you." She said.

"Wait. We're coming to," Kai said. His red eyes told everyone that he wasn't kidding around. He looked at Cole and he nodded. It seemed like they were coming along, if we liked it or not.

()()()()()

Nya brought us to a large room. It was well-lit by candles and a lamp. In the middle of the room was a low table and an old man, sitting on his legs, drinking tea. He slurped some tea out of the cup and then sat it down on the table. He turned to us and smiled at me. Was he the one who brought me here?

He stood up and walked over by me. He looked at all of us and said, "It seems that you all met your new teammate." Kai walked up and said, "Yes Sensei, but why is she our new teammate? Does she have any powers?"

I looked at them with curiosity, "Powers?"

Cole turned to me and nodded, "Yes. I'm the Ninja of Earth. Kai is the Ninja of Fire. Jay is the Ninja of Lightning. And Zane, here, is the Ninja of Ice." I looked at him. What was with these people? Are they mad?

The old man sighed, "Yes. It's true. They have powers and so do you. You are the Ninja of Wind. When I was examining your wounds, I saw wind blowing around you."

I got confused but decided to say something, "So you're saying that I'm a ninja and I have powers?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The old man said.

"Okay…..just one more question." I said staring at him.

"And what's that?" He said.

"Are you Sensei Wu and did you bring me here?" I asked. He nodded instead of answering. He turned around and started walking to a wardrobe. When did that get there? He pulled out a gray suit first, then a golden bow, and then some golden arrows. Is that mine? That was the question I wanted to ask, but it would make me seem greedy, so I didn't.

Though soon my question was answered. He put the things in my hands and said one thing, "Please. Will you become one of us?" I looked into his eyes that were filled with kindness. I nodded at his question and he smiled, while the boys stared in disbelief.

"Thank you, Sensei. My name is Violet by the way," I giggled at the last part. The boys were back to their senses and Cole stepped up, "Fine. I guess we can have a female on the team, but as long as you know that you have to listen to me."

I stared at him blankly, "Why?"

He put his hands on his hips and bravely(not really) looked at me, "Because I'm leader."

I just looked annoyed and said, "Oh really. 'Cause I thought Zane was. I mean look at him. The way he doesn't joke around and the way he looks. I would've never really thought you were leader."

He got aggravated and said, "So why are you on the team again? I don't remember you being on the team at all for the past 8 months!"

"Well, I'm here now."

"And I can change that in a heartbeat!"

Jay and Nya got in between us and both said, "Enough! She just join the team, Cole. Give her space."

Cole looked at them with disbelief, "Huh you're taking her side?" I couldn't help but giggle at the moment. And only one thing came to mind.

I'm home…..

So whaddya' think? If you touch the box that says 'Review' you can tell me. Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. My Dragon, Shinko

Yes! I thank everyone for the reviews I'm getting. T^T Thank you so much!

The day after I agreed to become a ninja, I had to start training. They told me to wear my ninja outfit. It was gray with a black belt. It also came with a mask that kind of looked like the others except it wasn't connected to the suit.

I took my bow and arrows and left my room. I ran through the hallway, knowing that I was going to be late if I didn't get there soon. On my way to the deck I bumped into someone and we both fell back. I looked at the person, who was covered in black, and tried to help him up.

"Oh! S-sorry Cole!" I said shyly. Dang it! Why can't I get rid of my shyness! I never had it before!

"You're in a rush, aren't you," he said dusting himself off.

He continued, "You're starting training today?" I nodded and he said, "Well, the training you are starting is something challenging. Let me give you a tip: Everyone is your enemy. Trust no one."

I looked at him blankly. I wanted to ask what kind of game it is, but I didn't want to pry. He turned to me and smiled brightly, "C'mon! Sensei is waiting!"

()()()()()

"Hey! You guys are late! What were you to doing? Smooching?" Jay said. His mask was off and the breeze blew through his hair.

"Hah! You are always getting people's hair, aren't ya?" I said.

"Sadly, yes," Zane sighed and shook his head desperately.

"Aw~ c'mon Zane. Don't be like that!" Jay turned to him and smiled.

"Now, now. We better get going. Sensei Wu and Nya are waiting." Kai said.

"Ah~ Nya. Kai, you are blessed to have a lovely sister." Jay said, sighing happily and probably thinking about Nya.

I looked at Kai, who was sighing at his friend, and whispered, "Does he-"

"Like my sister? Yeah." Kai said finishing my sentence.

Zane stepped up, "Ummm, aren't we late?"

Cole's eyes widen, "C'mon! Let's go!"

They whistled and the dragons I saw before came down. I was in shock for a second, but got over it. Zane turned to me and said, "I do recall Sensei telling me that you have a dragon, too."

I looked at him confusingly, "You sure?"

He nodded and told me I should whistle. I did as he told me and then we heard wings flapping. Soon we saw a silver colored dragon in front of us. It had baby blue eyes that looked so faded, I thought it was blind (It probably was).

It looked so majestic and beautiful like a **masshirona yuki no fureku** in winter. What should I name it? **Excalibur**? No. **Ragnorak**? No. **Gin**? Maybe Wait what about **Shinko**? Yes. That's it! I slammed my fist into the palm of my hand then pointed at the dragon, "I'm going to call you Shinko!"

The others gave me a confused look and Cole said, "What the heck does that mean?"

I glared at him. He really was a **baka usage**, wasn't he? "It's Japanese for Faith."

"You can speak Japanese?" Kai asked.

"Not only that, I am Japanese!" I said.

"You do not look it." Zane said in his monotone voice.

"That's because I'm also American. I'm basically a hybrid." I said.

They stared at me dumbfounded. Why? I'm not the only one. I sighed and got on Shinko.

()()()()()

While we were on our dragons, Jay asked, "Why would you name it Shinko or Faith?"

I smiled sadly, "Because I never believed in Faith until Sensei Wu found me. If he didn't save me, I would probably be dead…."

Cole asked, "What do you mean by that?"

I winked at him, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

We soared through the air and for some strange reason, I wasn't afraid that I was going to fall. I quietly sung a lullaby:

_Spirit of light hear my song,_

_That I now sing to thee._

_I sing for you _

_With my heart_

_And my soul~_

_And my soul~_

_I am here waiting for you to answer me~_

_Open your eyes,_

_Feel the air, the earth, and our hearts_

_Help us be brave,_

_Make us strong~_

_Make us strong~_

_Make us the guardians of this land~_

_Make us the guardians of this land~_

I sung that the whole time. It was, what, 7 am and the sunshine was shining on us. It felt good, especially with the wind blowing in my face. I smiled brightly and lifted up my arms like it was a rollercoaster except this was better. But one thing crossed my mine. Where did Sensei get the dragon? I giggled. I guess I'm not the only one who keeps secrets around here.

Even though I couldn't see them, I could tell that the boys were smiling and giggling at me. I can see why, but I didn't care. Right now, I felt like I was in heaven.

"You look weird, Violet!" Jay said. I turned around and shot an arrow at him (which was weird, since I never shot one) and only missed his head by a couple of inches. He stuck out his tongue and said, "Miss me, miss me. Now you gotta kiss me!"

That's when I shot another, giving him a slight haircut. He started to cry over his hair and made sure he wouldn't say anything else. I laughed and continued on living the dream. I wish it could be like this all day. But that's when Cole told me to land. And I knew the ride was over…

Okay as you can see some words are in Japanese so I'll tell you what they mean:

Masshirona yuki no fureku-pure white snow flake

Gin- silver

Shiko-faith

Baka Usagi- Stupid/Retarded rabbit

Now some words you probably don't know:

Excalibur- I think it's a legendary sword

Ragnorak- I think it's a demon

Now the song I did not make up. I used the song from Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny. It's called Song of Blessing and I sing it all the time. Sorry, but I coldn't think of a lullaby. 

Now I want to give a thanks to:

Ayuki Karpy

Bo

VioletAssassin

Jay Ninja of Lightning

Matchedbaloon0

Thank you so much guys!

Now I need you to do a favor. Press that butto that says Review and a box will appear. Type in the box of what you think about the story. NOW DO IT! 

Chapter 4 comin' soon!


	4. Cole's Time to Shine!

**Beezle: …I don't know what to say…..**

**Violet: How about, Enjoy!**

**Jay: No….that's too boring.**

**Kai: How about, I hope you like it!**

**Cole: Yeah, okay. Sure. Cause we haven't heard that before!**

**Zane: What are we doing here?**

**Jay: Yeah, how did we get here? You don't even own us, Beezle!**

**Violet: She owns me!**

**Nya: Can we get to the story?**

**Beezle: Yeah, alright…..here we go…..I hope you like this chapter!**

**Violet: I like it!**

**Kai: She just basically said the same thing I said…..*grumble, grumble, grumble***

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

(Cole's POV. When they were on the dragons.)

I looked at Violet as she soared through the sky. I was amazed that she wasn't scared, considering the fact that I was…..Wow, I'm lame. She looked like she was having fun. I couldn't help laugh. Seriously, where did this girl come from?

I watched her short, black hair flow behind her. The sun shined on her and she looked like….a goddess….Was it me or does she look…pretty? I mean, I'm not saying that she's ugly, I'm just saying that she was looking prettier this way.

Her short skirt of her dress on her ninja outfit (yes it's a skirt, not a suit) was flowing behind her. But one thing I disliked was her position. She basically was laying on Shinko, legs on each side. Not the best position to see.

She giggled as her dragon, Shinko, picked up its speed. She put up her hands, as if she were on a rollercoaster. Wow, I can't believe a girl can handle this.

Kai came by me and whispered, "Hehe. It's pretty shocking."

I looked at him with confusion and said, "What do you mean?"

"You know. How she isn't afraid, but you were. Ah, Cole the brave, but when it comes to dragons, you poop your pants!"

"Hey! I WAS afraid! But not anymore!" I yelled at Kai.

He laughed and said, "Okay, okay. I believe you, so let's not start a fight when we are 70 feet up in the air." After that Kai moved up a little and did twists and turns on his dragon. I sighed at my friend and shook my head. _What a dork…_ I thought. I laughed at the thought. It was true!

I soared up higher and went through the clouds. I always loved the feeling of soft, white puffy things blew on my face. It was soothing. To tell you the truth, when I'm depressed, I would soar right into the clouds. It was like, it lifted my worries away from me and just put happiness in me.

I could see the sun shining on my face as it rose from behind the clouds. I could never get used to this. Never. It was beautiful, really. Yes, I know…. I'm a softy…on the inside. _God, this was amazing _I prayed in my mind. If only it could be like this every day. I wish this would never end…..but sadly it did. I sighed and told the others to land. It seemed like Violet was disappointed, for she sighed sadly. She knew that her ride was over…

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Kai: That was weird.**

**Beezle: *sighs* I know**

**Violet: Pfft! You were afraid of dragons? Some leader!**

**Nya: Hahaha!**

**Cole: Sh-Shut Up!**

**Zane: What are we still doing here?**

**Beezle: Hey Jay…why don't you say the goodbye? Jay?**

**Jay: So…Nya. You have plans Friday?**

**Beezle: JAY!*hits Jay***

**Jay: *Falls idiotically* Oh yeah, um, sure. Ok, did you like it? You can tell us if you did by pressing review. Chapter 5 coming soon!**

**Violet, Beezle, and Nya: BYE!**

**Beezle: Also, I thank Matchedbaloon0, VioletAssassin, Magykfan94, Mo, and my friend Malina for reading my stories!**


	5. Training is in the Forest?

**Beezle: OMIGOD!**

**Violet: Wh-What!*Takes out bow and arrow***

**Beezle: Reviews!**

**Kai: Really? That's what you're excited about?**

**Beezle: Ugh! You are so mean! Reviews are my friends!**

**Cole: I'm surprised you have friends! *All boys (Except Zane. He doesn't quite get the joke.) chuckle***

**Beezle: *Takes out fan and hits them(except Zane)* Jerks!**

**Nya, Beezle, and Violet: You should be more respectful to women like us!**

**Jay: Whatever.**

**Nya:*Glares at Jay***

**Jay: Oh! Is that my phone! Gotta take this!*Runs away. Nya chases***

**Beezle: Hope you like it! *Violet and Beezle helps Nya chase the others***

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Once we landed, I spotted Nya and Sensei Wu drinking tea. He turned to us with that smile on his face, except….it didn't really seem like a "hello" smile, it was more like a "goodbye!" smile. You know, the one where it seems like they're going to kill you. Yeah….that was the one.

I bowed and said, "Sorry for being late, Sensei."

He sighed and shook his head. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "It's alright. It's you're first day. But I'm not forgiving those delinquents," he shot a glare at the boys, who back up slowly.

Nya and I laughed. It was so funny seeing the boys tied by ropes (no seriously! They were actually tied up!) Nya smiled at me and said, "So…Are you ready?"

"Yes." I said, trying to sound brave, but actually I was scared as hell…icopter.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll explain the rules. Each one of you have to work together, while being inside that forest. Now, inside of the forest, it has lots of dangerous things in there. I'm not allowed to explain, because we want to take you by surprise. So, try your best. I know it might seem simple, but it's actually not. Also, you cannot abandon your comrades. Do you understand?"

I nodded, but the whole time, I was thinking about what was inside the forest. I wonder if we can die in this? I don't think that they would do that….would they? My sweat dropped and I laughed nervously, while rubbing my neck.

A hand touched me, "Are you ready, Violet?"

I turned around and saw Kai. I nodded and slowly gulped. I put on my mask, since it was off the whole time, and placed my bow and arrows on my back.

I waited for Sensei's approval and it soon came. All 5 of us ran towards the forest. Nothing was stopping us now. I mean, nothing!

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Violet: That was short!**

**Beezle: I know….**

**Cole: C'mon~ When is the action going to begin!**

**Beezle: Next chapter!**

**Zane: I like the story so far.**

**Nya: Yeah, it's cute!**

**Jay: *Gets in front of Nya*Were you talking about me?**

**Beezle: MAKA-CHOP! *Hits Jay's head with a book***

**Kai: Thank God! He needed to stop trying to flirt with my sister!**

**Nya: Wait! He was flirting!**

**Cole: Well Kai did say trying.**

**Zane: Well, review please!**


	6. The Japanese Kitsune

**Beezle: Howdy!**

**Kai: What the-! Why are you talking like that?**

**Beezle: Because I can.**

**Cole: Beezle, you are a strange one.**

**Beezle: Heh. I say the same thing to my friend.**

**Violet: Hi!**

**Beezle: Minion! You have not sought audience with me all this time! Explain yourself!**

**Violet: I just went to the bathroom, Beezle.**

**Beezle: Call me master!**

**Jay: Are you bipolar?**

**Nya: I think she is.**

**Beezle: MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Zane: I have a feeling that we should run.**

**Cole: I think you're right!**

**Beezle: Enjoy the chapter, Peasants!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

The forest was strange. As soon as I walked in, I could feel a horrifying aura. Somehow, the winds told me to leave, but Nya told me not to. I wanted to leave, but what if I ran into something dangerous on the way. So, I decided to stick with the others.

I was right behind Cole and I didn't want to be an inch away. The forest was dark and it seemed like a haunted house, except worse. After all the horrifying things I did and been through, this was the scariest.

I heard a growl and I turned around quickly. Nothing was there. Jay gave me a questioning look, but I ignored it. I was staring at where the noise was coming from.

I was behind Cole and once I heard the growl again, I grabbed his shirt. He lightly chuckled and said, "Scared?"

My eyes widened and I jerked my hand away, "N-no!"

"Heh. Yeah, okay," he said sarcastically.

I stomped my foot on the ground, "Jerk! You got so-"

I was interrupted by a cracking sound from underneath me. I fell through the ground with a scream and was now holding onto a root. "Violet!" I heard the boys scream. Zane reached for my wrist, but my hand could no longer hold onto the root. I slipped and Zane dived to catch me, while he grabbed Jay's foot and made him fall, while Jay fell, he grabbed Kai's collar, making him fall as well. It was all up to Cole now. He had to try am pull us up. He grabbed Kai's ankles and dragged him up. Along with Jay, Zane, and me.

We were panting and gasping for air. Why? Oh, I don't know, because we almost DIED! Zane walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright, Violet?" I nodded, but really I wanted to say: "WHAT DO YOU THINK! WE ALMOST FREAKIN' DIED!" But I could never say that to Zane.

I heard the growl again and this time it was closer. It was directly in front of Jay and it sounded like it was about to attack. Why couldn't the others hear it? I heard it roar real loudly and I pushed Jay out of the way and shot the creature with my bow and arrow.

"What the heck, Viol-" Jay was going to finish the sentence until he saw the creature that I shot on the ground.

I gasped, "It's a Kitsune!"

Kai looked at me, "What's a Kitsune?"

"Well, it's a monster that the Japanese used to think was real. A Kitsune or Nine Tailed Fox would destroy everything in its path. But I just thought it was a myth this whole time. But usually in the myths, they would be as tall as a skyscraper."

_Kitto minna ga shinimasu_

I gasped again, "It just talked!"

"What? What did it say?" Cole yelled

_Kitto minna ga shinimasu_

"Wait, I can hear it. Can you guys?" Cole said and asked the others. They nodded.

I spoke, "It's speaking in Japanese. It's say, 'You will all die'."

_Mama ga kite iru_

"Mommy is coming…"

_Shi o kakugo suru_

"Prepare to die…."

_Baioretto_

My eyes widen and I was loss for words. I knew after it said that, it died instantly.

"What? What did it say?" Cole asked.

"…."

"Answer me!"

"…."

"Violet!" Cole marched over to me.

"It said my name…." I mumbled to myself.

"What?"

"It said my name!" I yelled at Cole. He stared at me, surprised.

"How does it know you name?" Zane asked.

"I…..I don't know…." I said.

I dropped to my knees, terrified at what I just heard. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. Why am I crying?

(Flashback)

"Prepare to die, Violet!" A boy told me.

"No! I thought we were a family!" I said as I huddled in a corner.

"Well you thought wrong!" The boy said, cracking his knuckles. He punched me it in the chest. I fell backwards and gasped as he kicked me. More boys came and kicked me in the stomach.

"O-onii-chan," I pleaded for his help.

He looked at me with no emotion and simply said, "Kill her."

The boys continued and I screamed, hoping that Onii-chan would save me….but he didn't. I was surrounded by boys and some girls, who were punching me all over, and tried to get Onii-chan, but of course, he didn't come…..

(Present)

"Violet?" Jay said and kneeled over by me, "You alright?"

I nodded, but really I couldn't tell if I was. He helped me back up and I dried my tears. Kai tried to comfort me, Cole just ,"hmph!," and Zane…..well, Zane was being Zane. You could tell that he was confused. I looked over at Cole and for some reason, he was being a donkey.

Jay looked at Cole and was probably thinking the same thing I was: What's his problem?

Zane stood up, "I'm guessing that the thing we need to fight is the Kitsune's mother, right?"

I nodded, "Yes….but do you really think that this is what Sensei Wu planned?"

Kai came by me, "She has a point. Would Sensei plan something this dangerous?"

Jay nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to speak when Cole interrupted him, "C'mon, let's just get this over with. I'm tired."

I looked at him confusingly. This was not the Cole I've met recently. But still we headed onward, but legs were still shaky from the experience, so Jay and Kai helped me. Now the action was closer than you know it!

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Violet: This was longer than the last chapter!**

**Beezle: Mmmppff *Tied up with ropes and a gag in her mouth***

**Nya: Hold on *Takes off gag***

**Beezle: DO YOU WANT TO DIE!**

**Cole: *hides behind Zane* I'm scared…**

**Nya: *Puts gag back on* That should do it.**

**Jay: Thank you, Nya.**

**Zane: So who's going to say the conclusion?**

**Violet: I'm closest to Beezle, so I'll do it.**

**Kai: Yeah you should.**

**Violet: Alright *Puts on Beezle's voice* Now review, peasants!**

**Jay, Kai, and Cole: You sound like Beezle. I'm scared…*whimper***

**Violet: Also, Beezle thanks matchedbaloon0 for giving her those sweet and kind words and Shotas and Lolis for giving her heck at school. Goodbye! (JK! Shotas and Lolis you are awesome!) She also thanks her other viewers, too. Thank you guys for reading!**


	7. Attack of the Kitsunes!

**Beezle: Hi!**

**Nya: Hello, guys!**

**Violet: Hey!**

**Cole: Hola!**

**Kai: Wazzup!**

**Zane: Greetings.**

**Jay: Are we going to say hello or get on with the story?**

**Beezle: Enjoy the chapter!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

We walked through the forest that was filled with all different kinds of noises. If it didn't stop soon, I'm going to go crazy!

I looked around and examined our surrounding. There was some birds and a _lot_ of bugs! The cicada's were the ones making the most noise. And those were the type of bugs that'll make my skin crawl. Ew, just thinking about them make me want to throw up.

As I looked around, my eyes, soon, landed on Cole. He looked at the ground sadly. I'm guessing he could feel my gaze on him, because he shot a glare at me that made me jump. I quickly turned away with my heart beating fast. The glare was really scary. This was definitely not the Cole I had recently just met.

As I kept my distance from Cole, I continued to look around. Every now and then I would hear rustling and I would shoot an arrow. Even if I would end up killing a rabbit or bird…poor bunnies and birdies!

"Violet, it's okay. You don't have to be all that cautious," Kai said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I giggled nervously, "I guess I do get carried away."

He giggled too, "I know what you me-" Kai was cut off as he was attacked by a kitsune coming out of the bushes.

I screamed, but I held my ground and tried to shoot an arrow at it, but I was attacked by another kitsune. Wait….ANOTHER ONE!

I noticed that we were surrounded by kitsunes. Jeez, how many babies are there? Their appearance were some-what the same. They all were a reddish, brownish color and they all had ninetails. Some had a white chest and some were a little taller than the others, but otherwise, they were basically the same.

The one that attacked me bit down on my shirt and growled. It was almost ripping my shirt until I knocked it off. It got aggravated and pounced on me. It opened up its mouth and I saw a ball of fire building up. I tried to get it off by kicking and hitting, but that didn't work.

I knew I was going to get my face burned off if I didn't do something. But what could I do? I screamed as I felt the heat. I was going to die. Not really. Zane threw his ninja stars at it and the kitsune died instantly. Zane helped me up and I thanked him.

I shot arrows at the kitsunes that were attacking Kai, Cole, and Jay. They all sighed in relief and got on their feet, ready to fight.

We were all back to back, ready to defend ourselves from being attacked. Some kitsunes blew fire, others growled and bit, and some just clawed, which hurt like heck.

"We need a plan!" Cole said, dodging fire.

"I thought you were leader!" I yelled as I shot an arrow.

"How about, run for our lives?" Jay commented, trying to get a kitsune off him.

"What about, attack and kill?" Kai yelled as he helped me kill some kitsunes.

"I like that!" Zane and I said at the same time.

"Okay! Then let's do that!" Cole said, charging at some more kitsunes. We all agreed and started taking charge. We were going to kill these things and we meant it.

As hours passed and we continuously killed kitsunes, I noticed that we were basically killing them for no reason. It was really our fault that we went into their territory. They were only fighting for protection. I dropped my weapons and looked at my surroundings. The boys were fighting with no expression. They didn't care about what they were doing. I turned my head and saw a kitsune shaking. It looked frightened. I walked over to it and knelt next to it. I stuck out my hand for it to smell me. It climbed on my lap.

I smiled warmly at it. I touched it's warm body and started to pet it, "You're different aren't you?"

I looked up at me. It's lips curled upwards and its eyes were surrounded by blackness. What was once a beautiful creature was now into the most ugliest thing in the world. It started to grow bigger and bigger and bigger, until its whole body popped out of the forest.

It pawed at me and I was thrown at a tree. My vision was blurry, but I could still see someone running up to me.

"Violet? Are you alright?" That was Jay's voice. I nodded. I was afraid to talk. I thought if I opened my mouth, I would throw up.

I get back on my feet and glare angrily at the demon. How dare it do that to me! I quickly faced my phobia of opening my mouth and pointed at the kitsune, "Who do you think you are?" It smirked at me clawed at my teammates. They all collapsed and I can see why since they were already badly injured.

_Baioretto wa, watashi wa zabieru kara no messeji o motte iru_

_**Violet, I have a message from Xavier**_

"O-onii-chan?" I stuttered. What did it mean? My brother? What about him? He's the one that told the others to kill me. I don't want to hear it! I knew that this wasn't part of Sensei's training! Why did I agree to become a ninja?

_Hai. Kare wa anata o eru tame ni kite iru to nobeta. Kare wa, korega subete no suitato chiten ni anata o torimodosudarou. Modette sono chisana, chisana roji e._

_**Yes. He said that he's coming to get you. He's going to take you back to where this all started. Back to that little, small alley.**_

I could feel tears falling down from eyes. Right now, I was terrified. This demon spoke the truth. I could tell. The kitsune shrunk again and turned to dust. I stared at the dust until it was blown away with the wind.

I gasped as I remembered my unconscious teammates behind me. I wiped away my tears and ran to them. How the heck am I supposed to carry them back to Sensei Wu?

I looked at the sky and noticed that it was almost dark out. I sighed. I was tired, but I had to take care of my friends. I ripped a few pieces of cloth from my skirt and took out the canteen that Cole brought. On each cloth, I poured water on it and placed it on each of the boys head.

I seriously had nothing else to do except to wait for the boys to wake up. So like I always do I sung. My brother(before he was evil) would sing a song to cheer me up:

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

_The naughty fried dango, the kind red bean dango_

_The Mid-Autumn Festival dango tends to dream a little_

_The prim sesame dango, the four dango on a skewer_

_Everyone, everyone comes together and it's a family of 100s_

_The baby dango is always within happiness_

_The aged dango has its eyes narrowed_

_The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring_

_They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together_

_The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon_

_Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too_

_The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring_

_They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together_

_The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon_

_Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too_

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

_Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family_

Yes, I know. Corny right? The song and me just singing out of nowhere. But it's what I do, so I sung the same song again…and again…and again. So basically I sung it all night. Also, this song made me so hungry because dango is actually another word for dumplings.

()()()()()

The next morning, the boys started to wake up. They asked how long have I been up. I told them I didn't go to sleep at all. They stared at me with disbelief, "Even when we fought, like, 50 kitsunes?" I nodded at Cole's comment. He put his hands on his hips, "You're weird." I glared at him. He just tched.

We walked-no, limped out of the forest. Sensei Wu was sipping tea and Nya was just laughing at something. Were they there all night?

"Nya~" Jay yelled and ran over to Nya. He tried to give her a hug, but winced to do so, "Urgh!"

Nya giggled, "So…the dummies took you hard in there?"

"Hey! Who you callin' dummies?" Jay said.

Zane asked, "I don't think that's what she meant."

"No," Nya chuckled, "I'm talking about the training dummies."

"Dummies?" Cole said.

I quickly covered up his mouth with my hand and said quickly, "Yeah! The training dummies did take us pretty hard. Hehe."

All the boys looked at me with confusion and I softly shook my head, gesturing not yet. Cole bit my hand and yelped. I glared at him and said, "What the heck was that for!"

"Your hand was over my mouth." He said.

"Doesn't mean you can bite me! Baka Usagi!" I snapped.

"What does that mean?" Zane asked.

"Stupid Rabbit." I told him softly. Then my expression changed and I continue to glare at Cole. He snarled at me, but I ignored it and continued to glare.

"Enough," Sensei Wu said and I listened. I knelt in front of him, respectfully and said, "Sorry, Sensei."

"It is alright, Violet. I can see that you and Cole have a little something." He smiled at me and Cole.

Cole and I both tilted our heads in confusion and sad at the same time, "What do you mean?"

Everyone except for Me, Cole, and Zane, laughed their heads off.

"Okay, okay. Now since it was Violet's first time training, why don't we all go to that hot spring over there," Nya said, still chuckling.

"Yes!" The boys and I said. I smiled at everyone and they smiled, too. Maybe being a ninja isn't so bad after all.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Beezle: So how did you like it?**

**Violet: This was pretty long….**

**Cole: Hey, um this wasn't really actiony**

**Beezle: *sighs* I know….I'm not good with action stories…*crawls in a corner***

**Kai: Well, if Cole didn't say that, she'd say, "Please review!"**

**Jay: She'd also would say, "Thank you for the reviews!"**

**Nya: Another thing she'd say is, "Chapter 8 comin' soon!"**

**Zane: See you next time! *Waves goodbye***


	8. Fire!

**Beezle: Hi!**

**Violet: We're back!**

**Beezle: The others couldn't come…..sorry. They're on a mission….so just me, Violet, and my NEW OC!**

**OC: I can't tell you my name until next chapter….sorry.**

**Violet: Also, Lloyd is coming in this chapter….ENJOY!**

**()()()()()()**

(Mysterious POV)

It's cold. The snow…Why is it white? Not orange or blue or red…..white…The small flakes began piling up on me. It was cold and suffering, yet beautiful.

_It was pure and white _

_An amazing sight_

The snow piled up on my lifeless body. My eyes blurred and were slowly closing.

_And the boy would start to sleep_

_As the snow piled him deep_

I was just looking at the sky that was gray. The lights that were red, green, and gold. Evergreen trees were all around.

_With the bright lights that shone in the corner of his eyes_

_But it was blurred by the tears of his cries_

My eyes stung when the snow hit my eyes. But I never closed them. I just let them close by themselves. I'm going to die. I know it…..My eyes started to close. Bye world. But before I closed them, I caught a glimpse of some man in white picking me up. Who was he? Guess it's too late to find out….

(Violet's POV)

Ever since two days ago, I started training harder and harder. My new goal was to be strong. Stronger than anything. Stronger, so I can lift even my own guilt. My own pain. My own past….

It was, like, 3 in the morning and Kai was helping me train. He told me to pretend that he was my enemy and I had to defeat him. I nodded and we started. We started fighting, but were careful to make sure we didn't hurt each other.

"So…where's Sensei and Nya again?" I said as I dodged a kick.

"I think they said that they were going to England," Kai answered as he tried to punch.

"How do they get to places like that?"

"By dragon," Kai said without amazement, while I was dumbfounded.

"Of course they do. Is there anything Sensei and Nya don't do?" I laughed.

"I don't know?" Kai laughed.

We got back to training and kept on fighting until I kicked Kai in the…"No, no" place. If you know what I mean. He groaned and fell backwards and I started cracking up. He looked at me like I was nuts and yelled, "Do you always laugh when someone gets hurt?" I tried covering up my mouth with my hand, but it didn't work. He did a "hmph" and walked away.

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air," He said as he stomped off.

Wiping a tear away, I went into the kitchen. I decided to make tea and wake up the team. I went into their rooms and woke them up. They groaned, but got up any way.

"How do you wake up this early?" Jay said rubbing his eyes.

"The early bird gets the worm!" I said cheerfully.

"Where is Kai?" Zane asked, yawning.

"He's outside getting some fresh air." I said, "And that's exactly what you need to do! Go outside while I make breakfast!"

Cole eyes widened, "But we just got up!" I pushed him out the door along with the others, "I don't care! You will stay outside until I say so! Got it?"

"But-"

"Got. It?" I said, glaring at him. He nodded his head nervously and ran outside with the others. I giggled until I smelled something burning.

"Oh no! The tea!" I yelled and ran into the kitchen. I picked up the handle, but I touched the middle part making me scream and dropping the kettle on the floor. But before I knew it, a reddish-orange flame was forming. I screamed and a fire started. I stepped back slowly, but I wasn't fast enough. Before I reached the doorway, I was blocked by a wall of fire.

'No! No! No!' I thought.

(Cole's POV)

I laughed, so hard when Kai told me what happened when Violet kicked him. It was so funny that I lied down on the floor, holding my stomach, and was crying. That's how funny it was.

"Do you guys smell something burning?" Zane asked.

"Yeah…I smell it to…" Jay said. I sniffed the air. They were right. Something was burning. I turned around and saw the ship on fire.

"Violet!" I yelled. I ran towards the ship, the others behind me, and I was panicking. Why? I have no idea.

The ship was in fire and I yelled, "Zane, go check the rooms! Jay, check the engine room! Kai, you're with me. Let's check the living room and the kitchen. Now Ninjas GO!" I said as pointed to the ship and we transformed.

We all agreed and ran towards our sections. Even though Kai and I were a team, he told me that he was going to check the living room. I nodded and ran towards the kitchen. I was stopped when I saw a wall of fire blocking my path making me say, "Whoa!"

Behind the huge flame, I could see Violet passed out on the ground. She was breathing and coughing, but if I didn't get to her soon enough, she was going to die. I looked around and saw a small window that lead to the counter to outside, but it was so small for me. So there was one thing to do. Run through the wall of fire, get her, push her through the small window, and go back through the wall of fire.

"Okay! It's time to break this wall of flame!" I yelled and ran right through it. I ran towards Violet. I picked her up and pushed her through the window. I ran back through the fire and winced, but got over it and yelled, "I FOUND HER! DID YOU HERE? I FOUND HER!"

Kai yelled, "Alright!" And ran out. As the leader, I had to make sure my comrades were okay so I couldn't leave yet.

"I'M COMING!" Jay yelled as he ran past me and ran outside.

"I AM, TOO!" Zane yelled and ran past me, going outside and I followed.

We went to the other side and saw Violet unconscious on the ground. I looked at the fire and said, "Zane, can you put the fire out?"

"I'll try," Zane said and turned toward the ship. While he worked his magic, I started doing CPR.

"Oh~ Look at the love birds," Jay said as I glared while doing mouth to mouth.

"Jay…Not right now," Kai said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Finally, Violet woke up with coughs and wheezes and I breathed in relief. Zane put out the fire and now, we all surrounded her. She rubbed her head and said, "What happened?"

I laughed, "We'll tell you about it later the important thing is to get your wounds cleane-" I was cut off when I heard someone say, "What happened here?"

I turned around and saw a blonde kid wearing a sweatshirt that had skeleton ribs on it, looking at the burned ship. Jay, Kai, Zane, and I said cheerfully, but shockingly, "Lloyd?"

The kid smiled and said, "I'm back."

**()()()()()**

**Beezle: Yep! Lloyd is here. Don't ask me where he went just make it up.**

**Violet: Yeah! But anyway Happy Birthday matchedbaloon0! **

**Beezle: That's right! Happy Birthday! Also, I thank everyone that's reading my fanfic and giving me reviews. Also tell me how this chapter was. Was it bad? Good? Awesome? Horrible? Tell me.**

**Violet: See ya next time!**


	9. Explanation pt 1

EXPLANATION PT. 1

Explanation for The New Ninja.

Matchedbaloon0- I'm Beezlebub01, I just changed my name, because I found out that it was devil related, but thank you for looking out for me. I'M NOW THE FOURTEENTH

Anon- Your question is answered, I didn't make all the OCs girls, Leon's info is on my profile.

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS. HAVE ANY QUESTIONS? JUST ASK ME AND I'LL ANSWER THEM BY TAKING BREAKS, LIKE THIS. CHAPTER 9 COMING SOON!


	10. The Two New Boys

**14****th ****:** **I changed my pen name….My old one was another word for the devil and I don't like the devil, but if you want my old one back just tell me. Anyways, if you haven't read my info on my new OC yet, then go read it…I'm not explaining. **

**Violet: Yeah, it's not like we can read it to you. **

**Leon: Yeah….And to answer that question, anon, I am a boy ninja. My info is on my profile, right under Violet's.**

**14****th**** : And another answer is that, I like to make sure everyone is in love, but Lloyd and Leon….they are just best friends, they have no love. I mean they have love if you love British kids that are friends with the Green Ninja…but I'm saying that they are only twelve and they are only boys….so…**

**Violet: Like the other O- *14****th**** covers Violet's mouth***

**14****th**** : *Struggling to keep Violet quiet* E-enjoy!**

My vision was blurry, but I could see a small boy standing right in front of us. He looked straight at me, but I couldn't tell the expression on his face. He seemed to have blonde hair, but that's all I can make out.

I groaned as Cole picked me up and carried me to my room. As he was doing that, I saw burnt marks all over. Then, I remembered. I started a fire! I jolted out of Cole's hands and ran to the kitchen. There, I saw burnt marks, ash, you name it. I fell to the ground as I felt my head spin. Cole picked me up again and said, "Don't worry about it. This was the only part that got burned the most. The ship is still usable. And if Sensei asks, I'll take the blame."

I tried to talk, but a cough came out instead. So, I just smiled. Cole could be ignorant, but he was nice. He brought me to my room again and placed me on my bed.

"Rest," He said with a smile. I nodded and snuggled up in my bed. Cole left the room, turning off the light on the way out.

I woke up around 5 pm and went into the living room. I saw that boy I saw earlier. He was attacking Kai and it seemed like he was trying to get the remote. Zane tried to break it up, but it didn't work.

I stepped in and said, "Hello.." Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Well, good evening, Sleeping Beauty," Jay said as he ran up to me. The rest did the same except for the boy.

"Um..who is she?" The boy asked.

I walked over to him and said, "Hi…I'm Violet. I'm a part of the team, now. I'm the Ninja of Wind…and you are?"

The boy smiled, "I'm Lloyd, the Green Ninja! I can't believe we have a new ninja!"

"And she's not the only one," We turned around to see Nya and Sensei. Sensei was carrying a small boy with brown hair. He was asleep, obviously, and he looked kind of hurt. He shifted in Sensei Wu's arms and he looked so…what's the word…oh yeah! Cute!

I turned to Lloyd, then to the boy, '_Wait! Two of them!" _In a way, the boy in Sensei's arms and the boy right in front of me looked the same. Their hair color wasn't the same, considering the other boy's hair was brown, but their faces, no. Their age, I guess. I'm guessing the reason why they looked the same was because the age. They both looked like they were 12.

Lloyd turned to me, "This is so weird! Two new people in one day! Cool!"

I laughed, "Actually, I've been here for five days now." He stared at me with bright eyes. He giggled and said, "So you've already noticed Jay's weirdness, Zane's….normality, Cole's…somewhat leadership, and Kai's strictness, but weirdness?"

"Yep!" I laughed. Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane said, "Hey!" Lloyd and I laughed. We both rushed over to Sensei and Nya. They placed the boy down and Sensei started examining his wounds.

"Is he one of us?" Lloyd asked. Sensei nodded, "He is the Ninja of Music."

"How do you know?" I asked. Sensei smiled, "Now if I told you that, it would out all the fun of you finding out, right?"

"I guess…" I fidgeted. I really wanted to know.

I noticed the boys watching Sensei. Nya was sitting right next to me, "So…what happened to the ship." She asked as she noticed the burnt marks all over.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "Well, about that-" I was cut off by a gruesome scream. Nya and I shot our heads to the direction of the scream. We ran over and saw the boy screaming. Sensei was holding him down and was saying, "Shh…it's alright…"

The boy woke up with a gasped. We almost fell back when the screams just stopped and the boy was wide awake. His eyes were unique. His right one was blue, while his left one was green. He jolted up and looked at his surroundings, "Where am I?" His voice was in an accent. He was British.

"Hi," Cole said. The boy looked confused. He was shocked to see so many people in his face. We backed away, so we could give him the space that he deserves. He continued to have that confused look, "Who are you?"

Nya giggled, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. I'm Nya, welcome to the team!"

Another confused look, "Team?"

!4th: How did ya like it?

Violet: Hoped you enjoyed it.

Leon: See ya next time!

14th: Next time, I'll let you know that I'm changing my name, matchedbaloon0.


	11. The Melody Awakens the Boy

**14****th****: …**

**Violet: What's wrong?**

**14****th****: Nothing except, IT'S SUMMER!**

**Leon: YEAH!**

**Violet: POOL TIME!**

**14****th****: Since it's summer, I'm making this chapter really long! Have a great summer, guys!**

We explained everything to the new kid, Leon. We figured out that he's an orphan, British, and can play all instruments, especially piano. He's a cool kid. He reminds me of me, except that he's a boy and I'm a girl.

His room was so cool. He had a piano that was pure white. His room was a metallic blue and so was his weapon, which was a bow staff. His ninja suit was like the boys, but he had shorts.

Nya and I were all over him. In unison we said, "You're so cute!"

We heard Jay and Cole grumble, "He's not that cute."

But seriously, the kid was adorable. He had the cutest face I've ever seen. But his life story was so sad. His parents were murdered, he ran away from the orphanage, and almost starved and froze to death. And ever since his parents died, he would have nightmares about that night, considering his parents died in front of him. If you here any screams at night, that's him having his nightmare. One of us would go in his room and comfort him (mostly me and Nya =_=).

When he first heard that we were ninjas, he thought we were crazy. But once we told him everything, he agreed, even if it does risk his life.

"I almost died before I came here, so I'm not afraid," He said in his British accent.

Every night you could hear him play his piano and they were usually sad songs. He would sing with the tune, but that was rare. Like he play one song that would go something like this:

_Time is dead and gone,_

_Show must go on,_

_It's time for our act_

_They all scream at me,_

_They cannot see_

_This curtain hides me_

_An amazing gift, _

_so quick and swift,_

_You were amazing,_

_By myself I can't, _

_they start to chant,_

_Why are you not here?_

_Grinning at me,_

_I lay on my knees,_

_They want to hear me, _

_Why cannot 'he' see,_

_I want to see you,_

_I need to see you,_

_I have to see you,_

_What happened to you?_

_We get up on stage, _

_They jump to enrage,_

_Why are you not here?_

_Why is 'he' so near?_

_He wants me to sing,_

_I just cannot bring,_

_I said 'he's' not you, _

_What else can I do?_

_Singing its silent song of misery,_

_A monster lies in its own trapped nightmare,_

_He is a tyrant, he lets out a plea,_

_"Why did she have to leave it all alone?"_

_Bound to sing it for us, a worthless monster,_

_It never sees us, it despises us,_

_Lying so useless, we start to holler,_

_"Hey! Get up, you worthless Circus Monster!"_

And that's all I know…so far. But I think he is calling himself a monster. Well, I can hear him, because his room is right next to mine. Lloyd and I like to play with him a lot. Lloyd is the same age as Leon, 12. They are really good friends.

I lied down getting ready for bed, until I heard the scream again. I ran into Leon's room and saw him screaming. He was screaming louder this time… I held him down as he was struggling and said in a comforting tone, "Shh…shh..Leon, it's okay. I'm right here. Shh…" Usually that would calm him down, but it didn't.

His screams grew louder. It hurt my ears, but I didn't care. I kept on trying to comfort him, it still didn't work. I put his head on my lap. And started saying, "Shh…I'm right here…Leon, it's okay." He kept on screaming.

Soon, Nya walked in, "What's wrong with him?"

I said in a concerning voice, "I-I don't know…he won't stop…"

We both tried to comfort him. Everybody was awake now. Lloyd was looking concerning at his friend. Same was Nya and I. The guys were just aggravated that they couldn't sleep. I would shot a glare every time they complained. Sensei Wu was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Does anyone know a lullaby?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cole asked.

"His memories are eating him away…if one of us sings a calm lullaby to him, he would calm down. I don't know how to really explain…that's all I can tell you…"

I hesitated. There was one I know, but it was what my brother sung to me when I had trouble sleeping. I made my decision, "Sensei…I know one…"

"You do?" Kai asked.

"Yes," I answered, "But it's in Japanese…"

"Violet, sing," Sensei Wu said in a firm voice. I nodded. I went to the piano, which gave everyone confused looks, and started playing and singing:

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_umare-ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_ikutsu inori wo_

_tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kiss wo_

_**(English)Then the boy fell asleep**_

_**and one or two ambers in the fading ashes of the fire**_

_**flared up in the shape of a beloved face**_

_**Dreaming many thousands of dreams**_

_**spreading across the land**_

_**Your silver gray eyes shine their light**_

_**like starts falling down from the night sky**_

_**Even though countless of years**_

_**turn so many prayers back to earth**_

_**I will keep praying somehow,**_

_**love for this child please kissing **_

_**the joined hands**_

Leon screamed, but calmed down soon. We sighed in relief. I told everyone to go to bed, while I'll stay with Leon.

"You sure?" Jay asked. I nodded.

"Well, goodnight, Violet," Zane said.

"You, too, Zane," I said.

I eventually fell asleep with Leon in my lap. To me, Leon was like a little brother. I had to make sure he was safe. He was someone that was very important to me. Like the others. We were a huge a family. This was my new family. And I'm thankful….

The next morning, Lloyd found Leon and I sleeping. He woke us up by yelling, "Get up you lazy bums!"

"Oi! Could you keep it down? Didn't your mum teach you manners?" Leon said.

"Seriously, Lloyd? If you haven't noticed, I had a tough night," I said. The boy grinned widely. I couldn't help but giggle.

Leon and I got up and we went into the burnt kitchen. Some of it was almost repaired. The guys were working on it. When they complained, I could shoot an arrow 2 centimeters away from their faces. I would laugh when they jump and clean faster.

They weren't working on it right now, they were to busy asking Sensei if they had any missions.

"Actually you do," He said.

We all looked in surprise, "What is it?" Kai asked.

"Phantom thieves," He said. Everyone, except me said, "Phantom Thieves?"

"Phantom thieves are thieves that send a note to the owners that they're going to steal from, which makes the owners prepare for it and even though, the thieves still get away with it." I explained.

"Exactly,"Nya said, "How did you know?"

I jumped, "B-because Japan has some of them." I giggled nervously.

"Oh. Cool!" Jay said.

"That is interesting," Zane said.

"But these phantom thieves are twins, Eve and Angeline," Sensei said, "But they have a power, too-"

"More ninjas?" Cole interrupted.

"I don't know if they are good or bad, though. If they join, they'll become the Ninja of Bond."

"Wait, Sensei, you said they both are Ninja of Bond." Leon said.

"Yes. They can combine their bodies. That's they're secret power." Sensei said.

"That's cool," Lloyd yelled.

"Secret power?" I said confusingly.

He nodded, " Everyone here has a secret power. Even you. Everyone in this room, except me because I'm not really a ninja, hasn't found they're ability, yet. But Eve and Angeline has."

"So this will be difficult," Nya said.

I stared at them. Secret Power? What was mine? Can't wait to find out…right?

(Xavier's POV [3rd Person])

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ The water dripped right in front of him. He just sat there, looking bored. He threw up a ball, catching it when it came down. He noticed a shadowy figure appear in front of him. The figure formed into a nine-tailed fox. The fox transformed into a human.

"Master, I have news," the human bowed.

Xavier looked at the man with bored eyes, "Hm?"

"It's Violet."

"My sister?"

The man nodded, "Yes, sir. She seems to be on a team. It looks like she's fitting in."

Xavier laughed, "My sister? Fitting in on a team? Yeah, okay."

"But she is, Master. It seems like she has powers, too."

"So my baby sister finally discovered her powers. Well, I want you to round up as many kitsunes as you can. It's almost time to see my Violet and meet her new friends, shall we?"

"Yes, Master," The man said and disappeared into dust.

Xavier laughed crazily. His hand was covering his eyes, but you could see water drops falling. He wiped his tears, '_W-Why am I crying'_ He thought.

Soon, the night darkened the room, only leaving chuckling and reddish-orange eyes in the room…

**14****th****: So whaddya think? My friend helped me with Xavier, I just edited. Also the first song is Circus Monster by Vocatone Oliver. (British dude. I have to make Leon sing that.) And the second song is Tsunaida te ni kiss wo from D. Gray Man(Best Anime in the World!)  
**

**Violet: If you have any questions, ask.**

**Leon: But leave good reviews, please. Also, Silver-09, to answer your question**,**I woke up with a gasp, because I thought I was going to die, but once I felt my blood rush back to my body, that's what caused me to gasp from not feeling numb. Do you understand? If not PM us!**

**All: See you soon!**


	12. Eve and Angeline

**Violet: Hello!**

**14****th****: Hi**

**Leon: Ello!**

**14****th****:You probably already noticed that this is somewhat of a songfic….Anyway, let's get to the story! **

**Violet and Leon: YAH!**

The night after Sensei told us about the twin phantom thieves, we were riding our dragons to a museum. Sensei told us that they sent a letter to the owner saying that they were going to steal a painting that is worth over a billion of dollars.

We rode our dragons to the location. Well, Lloyd and Leon were tagging along. Lloyd rode with Jay, while Leon rode with me. Ever since I stopped Leon's screaming, he's been clinging on to me like sap on a tree. I don't mind though, I think it's adorable. He even calls me his big sister or Onee-san. That's Japanese for big sister, just in case you were wondering.

"Let's land right here," Cole said. I nodded and forced Shinko to land where Cole told us to.

I hopped off my dragon and helped Leon off, too. I petted Shinko and told her to stay. Leon was quite fascinated with her. He said that it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"How are we goin' to get to them without Eve and Angeline seeing us?" Leon asked.

Cole answered, "We gonna take the down from above."

"Huh?" I said confusingly.

"We're going to be inside the museum, but we're going to be on the ceiling."

"And how are we going to do that, Genius?" I said.

"With these," He pulled out what seemed like a grappling hook and black shoes. I took the shoes and the soles were something black, gooey, and sticky. One word came to mind, tar.

I was shocked. _Cole had a good idea! Shocking! _

"So, are we ready?" Kai asked. Everyone said yes.

We climbed buildings and were hopping on to the next. It felt so cool! I felt like Spider-Man in a way. I looked at Leon, who was right beside me. He was laughing as the wind blew in his face. His blue and green eyes were bright with excitement.

We were running fast and hopping quickly on the buildings. It was like exercising, yes, but with a bit more excitement. Lloyd was the fastest. Not to be mean, but Lloyd's….different. As in like a good different. Speaking of him, what's his power? I'll ask him later.

We stopped at the end of all buildings we could jump to. We climbed down it and ran straight for the museum. Apparently, the cops already got there, considering the search lights everywhere.

"Okay…what do we do now?" Jay asked.

"We can try to get away as far as possible from the cops and-" Lloyd began but was interrupted by me.

"No. That'll take too long. Why don't some of us create a distraction while the rest of us go inside?"

"And who will be some of us?" Jay asked.

I answered, "You and Kai."

"Oh okay…Wait what?" Kai said shockingly.

"Just yell, 'We're the thieves!'

"But-"

"Go. Now!"

Cole cutted in, "Whoa! Last time I checked I was leader."

I glared, "Last time I checked, I was the only one who didn't get knocked out on our last mission."

"Burn!" Jay yelled.

"Cole, I suggest we go along with Violet's plan." Zane stated.

"Yeah, I go with Onee-san's," Leon said. He's so adorable!

"Yeah, me too!" Lloyd yelled.

Cole sighed, "Fine. Jay, Kai, get into position. We'll be hiding behind that boulder."

They nodded and ran behind all of the commotion soon they were yelling like idiots, but it got everyone's attention. We ran towards the doors and we went inside. We put on the shoes and took out our grappling hooks, that we shot into the air as soon as we got them out.

We were sticking on to the wall now, waiting silently until we heard laughter. Two girls about my age walked in. I looked at Cole and my eyes said, "Now?" He shook his head. The girls looked around, searching for the painting. "Now?" No. They found it and took hold of it. I looked at Cole, who nodded, and I said, "Now!"

We landed, on our feet, right in front of the girls. They looked at us surprised. They were obviously twins. But one had black hair, while the other had white.

"Who are you?" I asked firmly.

The black haired smiled, "I'm Eve."

The white haired followed, "I'm Angeline."

Then they both said, "And together we're Evangeline."

"Now who are you," Eve asked.

"I'm Violet. This is Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Leon. There are two more of us, but they are pretending to be you so they can distract the cops."

"So why are you here?" Angeline asked.

"We want you to join our team. We are ninjas and we have special powers and we know you do to." Cole explained.

"Please," Leon said, "Join us."

"Even a kid is on the team. Wait two of 'em?" Eve said noticing Lloyd.

"Yep!" Lloyd said.

"if we join this team of yours, what do we get in return?" Eve said.

I hesitated then I remember this necklace that I stole from some rich lady when I was in my gang.

I told the girls firmly, "I have a necklace that's over one billion dollars. I'll give you that and you can do whatever you want with it."

"And if we don't join?"

"It's that or your sister's life." I said. Eve turned around and saw Angeline in the headlock by Zane.

Eve growled, "Fine! Have it your way! But I want something else, too."

"What?" Leon said.

"I want to show that we don't go easily." Eve snapped and took out a gun and aimed it at her sister, Angeline did the same and the two started singing:

_Long, long time ago there was a cradle_

_And in the cradle is another cradle_

_The cradle has become a twin now_

_And one of the cradles gets lost in the fog by itself_

_A star is shining brightly at the sacred place_

_Then disappeared…_

The twins shot each other and we all gasped. Then I noticed that their shadows were combining. I took a step backwards and ran right into Cole. I looked up and he was too focused on what was happening.

The twins' shadows were combining and making a shadowy figure appear. Then, white appeared from a loud _**BANG**_ and it blinded us for a moment.

When we could finally see again, a girl with really long hair, which was black and white, was standing in front of us. She had an outfit that was dark pink, dark purple, and black. She, also, had guns which were pointing at us.

"Hello, I'm Evangeline."

**14****th****: First off, sorry I was late. Another thing, sorry if I wasn't detailed or I have a bunch of errors. Third thing, sorry if the song doesn't make sense. This is the English lyrics to the Japanese version. Fourth, thank you for reviews. Fifth, Jay and Kai are going to be in the next chapter more.**

**Violet: So…I'm confused.**

**Leon: What is it, Onee-san?**

**Violet: Why did I make the plans and was the one talking to Eve and Angeline.**

**14****th****: Because you are the main character…*sigh* Plz excuse Violet's stupidity. Sometimes she can act stupid when she's not in the story…**

**Leon: Well…CHEERIO!**


	13. Eve and Angeline part 2

**Eve: Hi, um..I'm Eve…but you can see that.**

**Angeline: And you can tell who I am.**

**Eve: You're probably wondering where Leon, Violet, and 14****th**** went.**

**Angeline: They went shopping so we are filling in for them.**

**Eve: Yeah we are almost out of food…**

**Angeline: They don't care. Let's just get to the point.**

**Eve: Alright. 14****th**** wanted us to tell you that, she doesn't really like to write the team doing spinjitsu. So they have numerous of powers to make up for them not doing their tornado thingies. She thinks that the characters are like the way anime looks, not actual Legos, so please forgive her if you really do like them having spinjitsu.**

**Angeline: So please…keep on reading. So enjoy the chapter.**

I stared at the figure known as Evangeline, the combination of the twins, Eve and Angeline, with confusion. She smirked evilly at us and each time she glanced at me, chills went down my spine.

She had to guns that I never saw in my life before, and believe me, I held a lot of them. The guns were huge, like the size of bazookas. One of them was pink, while the other was purple.

"So…what are you going to do? Kill us?" Leon asked, putting on his brave face. Tough kid.

Evangeline laughed. You could hear both of the twins' voices. It was like when you had a frog in your throat and it sounds like you have two different kinds of voices. That's what it sounded like except it was clearer.

"Our guns shoot out our soul wave length. It can cause much damage, yes, but it won't kill you unless we wanted to." Evangeline explained.

"But you're going to try to, right?" Lloyd said. I have to admit, that kid was pretty tough, too.

"Maybe…maybe not." Evangeline laughed.

She aimed a gun at Leon and another one at Lloyd, "Blue." She said and when she fired, a big blue bubble formed. It almost got the boys, but they dodged it just in time.

The blue bubble hit two of the pillars and made it crack. I growled angrily and shot an arrow. Evangeline dodged it and shot at me with another blue bubble. I jumped out of the way and ran into Zane. We both fell to the ground.

"Darn…" I said, "Sorry, Zane."

"It's alright. You okay?" He asked while helping me up. I nodded.

That's when a blast was sent our way. I gasped, while Zane pushed me out of the way.

"Zane!" I yelled and saw the blast a few inches away. I closed my eyes, not prepared for what would happen.

"Zeus's Bolt!" I heard someone yell. I look up and on the upper level of the museum and saw that Jay and Kai were standing by the railing. Jay had yellow lightning bolts sparking in his eyes. He growled and used lightning to stop he blast from hitting Zane.

I sighed in relief. I turned around a faced Evangeline. Right now, Leon, Cole, and Lloyd were attacking her. She was shooting all over the place, making the building crumble down into pieces. I didn't know what to do.

I took out one of my arrows and started shooting them at her. One grazed her arm and made a slight cut, making her bleed a little. She hissed in pain and snapped at me. I only laughed and kept on shooting.

I could tell Leon was getting annoyed because she wouldn't fall down or get exhausted. He snarled and jumped backwards. He jumped pretty high for a kid. He landed right next to me. He put his arm in front of me as a sign to get back. I did.

"E Sharp," He said. He…said a music note? But soon, his eyes started to glow and then music notes were circling him. Then, the notes narrowed and made a sharp tip, almost making it look like a dagger.

I stood there in awe, while the note shaped daggers flew right at Evangeline. When they hit her, she screamed a horrifying scream, making my hands clap over my ears. The dagger like notes were plunged into her skin, but then soon vanished.

I heard Jay scream, "Zeus's bolt!" again. It must be his secret power, like "E Sharp" is for Leon. The bolt struck at Evangeline, making her get electrocuted. I tried to make my secret power come, but I didn't know what to do. I sighed and decided to try to do something with my power.

I remembered Sensei said to trigger one of your moves, you must block everything out and only focus on your element. So, I have to focus on wind. Oka, think, Violet, think. Wind. It brushes through your hair every day. Tornadoes is like wind chasing each other. C'mon Violet, I know you can do this.

I close my eyes and start to think. Wind…Every day, when I feel the wind brushing through my hair, I feel like it's telling me something. It's always there when I'm depressed or when I'm happy. Wind…I need your strength. Lend me power, so I can defeat this…

"Violet! Are you alright?" I hear Kai yell.

No…concentrate. In the name of the wind, lend me your strength!

I open my eyes. I could tell that rage was in them. I notice my surrounding. Jay was using his nunchuks on Evangeline. Zane blowing ice from his mouth, making Evangeline's feet freeze. Kai was kicking her. Cole was threatening her with his scythe. Lloyd and Leon were trying to distract her by calling her…naughty names and making faces.

I looked at Evangeline with glaring eyes. Right now, it was like my body was controlling itself on its own. I could tell that I was sending wind towards her, but besides that, mind was blank. Was I using my powers? I could see, I could hear, but I couldn't respond.

Evangeline shot a blast towards me, but I didn't move, for I knew that I would be protected. And I was right. The wind created a shield, blocking me from the attack.

After the shield disappeared, I ran up to Evangeline and shot an arrow at her. It missed by a few inches, but I didn't give up. I kept shooting and so did she, but I kept on dodging. I felt like we were the only ones that were fighting. I blocked out everyone else and only focused on Evangeline.

I shot another arrow, which hit her shoulder, and she yelled out in pain. She dropped to the floor, holding her shoulder. I kneeled by her and made sure we were face to face.

"Now you can join us or I can kill right here, right now. Which one?" I said in an angry voice.

She looked like she was crying. She looked in my eyes and said, "I'm sorry. Please…we want to join you."

I nodded. I closed my eyes. 'Thank you.' I opened them and smiled a gentle smile towards the girl. Her shadow split into two and became solid figures. Evangeline just became Eve and Angeline again. They looked at each other with worried eyes. They tried to reach their hands together, but they both fainted.

I laughed, "Can the boys help me out?" They nodded. Kai carried Eve, while Zane carried Angeline. We walked out of the museum and prayed that the cops weren't there. They weren't.

"By the way, what happened to the cops?" Cole asked.

"Uh…please don't ask," Kai said.

"I don't even want to know," Lloyd and Leon said.

I laughed at their comment and got on my dragon. I made sure that Eve and Angeline were safe on Kai and Jay's dragons, before letting Shinko take off.

Rocky, Cole's dragon, flew right up to me with Cole on it, of course. I blushed a little when we were right next to each other.

"The other night…When you sang that lullaby to Leon…uh…" He blushed.

"Yeah?" I said as my face felt hotter.

"Well…I think...that you sung…beautifully." He said.

I could tell that my blush was totally noticeable, "Th-thanks."

He nodded and flew ahead. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Maybe, just maybe, this could be the start of something new…Wait! NO! Cole and I don't like each other!...Right? Y-yeah, I'm right. We don't like each other at all. Hehe. I am right, right? Whatever. I guess…I'll find out soon…maybe…

Eve and Angeline: Daaaaawwwwww~

Angeline: I love the ending!

Eve: It was so cute!

Eve and Angeline: Well, plz review and tell us how it was. See ya next time!


	14. Confession

**14****th****: Hey, all of us girls are here to host today!**

**Violet: Yep. And next chapter will be boys.**

**Eve: No matter how many times you add new OCs, 14****th****, there will always be more boys!**

**Angeline: It's true!**

**Nya: Oh well. C'mon let's get to the story! I have a good feeling about this one!**

**14****th****: Alright! I hope you enjoy this gift that I give to you!**

After cleaning up Eve and Angeline's wounds, Nya and I went to the kitchen to go get something to eat. Not wanting to start a fire again, I offered Nya to cook. She giggled and looked around the kitchen. It still wasn't fixed. The burnt marks were still there.

I sighed. Everyone on this team has chores to do. The Cole and Zane had to rearrange the living room area, Jay and Kai had to clean everyone's dorms (even though I hated them doing that, because I get dress in there and leave my clothes on the floor) Lloyd and Leon had to do laundry (which I still hated them doing, considering that they're touching my clothes) Nya and I had to fix dinner and get everything ready, and if Eve and Angeline feel better they had to check to make sure each job was done, but I probably do that later. I don't want them to put too much stress on their wounds.

"Why don't you set the dinner table, while I make the food," Nya said. I nodded and went into the dining room.

As I set the plates and utensils, I heard a _**SWOOSH**_ behind me. I turned around quickly to find a boy standing there. His eyes were a red crimson, almost looking like blood. I took a step back. This person looked familiar to me. I know I saw him somewhere. Then I remembered…

"Y-your that boy. You tried to kill me." I said in a weak tone, but managed to get a knife that I had on the table.

The boy smirked evilly and said, "I'm glad you remember, Violet."

"W-what are you doing here?" I said threatening the boy with my knife. He laughed. Then his figure vanished. Then, I felt cold hands on my shoulders. My eyes widened with fear when I felt his breath touch my face.

"Now I don't want to hurt you. Xavier wants me to bring you a message. He told me to tell you that he wants to see his little sister again." The boy whispered in my ear. I could tell strokes of water were falling down my face.

He continued, "Meet him in the forest where you faced your first kitsune. Meet him there at sundown. Got it?"

I nodded slightly. Fear was overwhelming my body right now and I didn't know what to do. I was shaking with the knife in my hands. I was too afraid to fight back or anything.

"Violet, are you do- Who the heck are you?" That was Kai's voice.

The man smirked and grabbed me by my hair which made me yelp. He kept on yanking it hard, making me drop to my knees.

"Who is this, Violet? Your little boyfriend?" He said as he pulled my hair, forcing me to be face to face with him.

"Let her go!" Cole yelled as he threw a plate. It missed him by a long shot. It was really pathetic, but I didn't care. I just wanted him to save me.

It seemed like Jay, Kai, Zane, and Nya heard the commotion, because they came in a few minutes later. They saw what was happening and helped Cole out. They started to throw things at the boys, but it didn't work. Zane threw his ninja stars, but it still didn't help.

But then I heard someone yell, "Let Onee-san go!" I couldn't turn around to see who it was, but my theory was Leon. The boy had a widened eyed face. He slump to the ground, bringing me with him. I got out of his grasp and saw a knife in his back. I turned around to see Leon smiling a big smile which made me giggle.

"Violet, that kid knew your name. Do you know him?" Cole asked. There was that question. I never wanted that question to be asked, but I knew it would come.

I nodded slightly and said, "There's something that I want to tell you guys. Can we have a team meeting?"

Cole nodded and went to get Lloyd, Eve, and Angeline. I was scared out of my mind. What would they think about me when I told them about my past? Would they hate me? Would they love me? I don't know.

We all went into the living room and I sat in the chair, facing everyone. Nya had a concern look on her face. I sighed deeply and took my time before saying anything. How was I going to say this? It was hard, but here I go.

"Okay, well, before I became a ninja, I had a rough life. My parents abandoned me and my brother, Xavier, on the streets with no food or anything. My brother is a year older than me and was only three at the time, but he vowed to protect me. When I was a least ten, my brother and I decided to start a gang. For some reason, Xavier said I can be the leader, which I gladly accepted. We collected orphans from all over and put them in our gang. It was my duty to make sure everyone got fed and to do that we had to steal. Some members and I always stole things without getting caught. It felt terrible stealing, but I had to feed my family. Everyone in the gang did bad things…" I paused.

"Like what?" Lloyd asked.

I shuddered, "Well…some killed, some did drugs, and some would drink, basically everything you could think of. I never killed or did drugs, but drinking and stealing was something that I did do. And I didn't care! I just went along with it. I felt like everyone there was my family…But soon my family turned their backs in me. Xavier ordered them to kill me and they did what they were told. I don't know why though. I thought…that we would be together…" I said sadly, "Now…I regret everything that I've done. I know you might hate me now, but I still want to be on this team…If that's alright."

I shaded my eyes with my raven colored hair, but tried to look between the locks. I saw a lot of shock reactions. I noticed that Cole got up and made his way towards me. I knew it. He hates me now. I close my eyes preparing for him to yell at me, but instead I felt something warm touch my hand. I opened my eyes and saw him holding my hand.

"Violet, that was the past. Now, you're right here helping us defeat evil. You're one of us, now. And think of it like this. If that never happened, where would you be right now? Violet, we're your new family." Cole said in a gentle tone.

I couldn't help but cry. I wrapped my arms around his necks and gave him a hug. My firm was grip, but he didn't shove me off. Instead, he wrapped his arms me and started hugging me back.

With tears falling down from my face, I whispered into Cole's ear, "Thank you, Cole."

"Yeah, Violet," Jay said, "You are a part of our family now!"

"Yeah!" Lloyd said.

"Indeed," Zane agreed.

I let go of my hug and looked at everyone. I wiped away my tears. My frown turned into a smile. I stood up and said, "Thank you, guys. So much."

They came up to me and we had a group hug. They were right, this is my new family and I love them so much. I'm glad that I agreed to be a ninja. If I didn't, well it's what Cole said, where would I be now?

"Thank you, guys. I love you all." I said in the group hug.

"We love you, too, Violet." They all said. Yep, this is my new family!

**14****th****: Yeah, sorry for the horrible ending.**

**Violet: Well,**

**Eve: Can you**

**Angeline: Please**

**Nya: Review?**

**14****th****: Hehe! Now would you?**


	15. Finale Pt1

**Leon: Hello. Today's host is me, Kai,**

**Kai: 'Sup**

**Leon: Cole,**

**Cole: Hey.**

**Leon: Zane,**

**Zane: Greetings.**

**Leon: Jay,**

**Jay: Hola, peoples!**

**Leon: And last, but curtainly not least, Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: It's so good to be here!**

**Leon: We hope this is a good chapter, and please forgive the errors. Microsoft is not working and we are using WordPad. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

After our little group hug, I wiped away my tears and sat back down on the couch. I smiled at everyone in the room and watched as Leon came and sat by me. He put his hand on my back and I giggled, because I was ticklish. I saw Cole watching us and he looked...jealous.

He stood up and looked at me and said, "Violet, before I came I came in to help you, did that boy tell you anything else?"

I nodded, "Yes. He told me that I should meety brother at sundown."

"That's only in twenty minutes." Kai said as he checkd the clock.

"Where?" Zane asked.

"At the forest where I had my first training session." I answered.

"Where we-I mean you- defeated that kitsune?" Jay said. I nodded.

Nya had a confused look on her face, "Wait what kitsune?"

Jay rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "About that..."

As Jay tried to explain things to Nya, I grabbed Eve's and Angeline's hands and took them to their room. They asked me what were we doing there, but I didn't answer them right away. Instead, I went over to their wardrobe and found exactly what I was looking for. Their suits.

I took the suits out and examined them carefully. One was purple and black. while the other was pink and black. I gave the twins their suits and told them to go get dress. They nodded and I walked out of the room and waited.

When they were done, I was told to come in and I was in awe of what I was seeing. The two girls standing in front of me were wearing the two suits that fit them perfectly. It wasn't loose, nor was it tight. It fit their body as if it was their skin.

Eve was wearing the purple one and Angeline was wearing the pink one. On their thighs was a gun holder. You know so they could put their guns right there.

"C'mon! Let's show the boys!" I said.

"O-okay." Angeline stuttered.

I told them to stay behind the wall for a second, while I'll get the boys attention.

I made an ahem and started saying, "May I please have your attention! I am now introducing Eve and Angeline in their ninja suits!"

Eve and Angeline came out blushing a little. I looked at the boys reactions and saw Kai and Zane blushing real hard. I guess the two boys have fallen in love. But I could see why. Eve and Angeline were very pretty. If they haven't been phantom thieves, they would've probably gotten a job for modeling.

I could tell Kai and Zane were about to say something, but Nya squealed and yelled, "Oh! You two look so cute!"

I giggled once the boys were speechless again. But Cole had to take the fun away by saying, "Okay, are we going to go see Xavier, yes or no?"

"No need to be a sourpuss, Baka Usagi," I said as I hit the back of his head. He yelped and I sighed, "But I guess you're right. Alright let's go."

Everyone nodded. We went outside and were about to get our dragons until Lloyd said, "What about Uncle?"

Uncle? I guess he's referring to Sensei Wu. I don't know.

"He's going to be there trust me, Lloyd," Kai said.

I noticed that the wind was fast, like it was telling me to stay put. But I knew had to go. I had to. Something was telling me that I should go.

I got on Shinko and started taking off. I know I should go, but yet, I still have a bad feeling. I shove the thought off and let my mind focus on the direction we were going. I noticed behind me that the rest of the team were doing the exact same.

Oh, by the way, did I tell you that Leon, Eve, and Angeline has their own dragon now? Leon's dragon was called Lief*. It is small and is the color of teal. Its eyes were bright green and it looked like it glowed. Eve's was named Lightning and it was a dark purple and its eyes were gold, like Eve's eyes. Angeline's dragon was named Thunder and it looked exactly like Eve's, but Angeline's was a dark pink.

Leon was so excited that he ran up to his dragon without even thinking and ended up getting scratched on his arm. I couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy.

Without noticing, I realized that we got to the forest in no time. The same creepy forest like before. It had that dark aura and that creepy emptiness. Yep, now I can see why Xavier chose this place.

After we got off our dragons I came close to Leon, Eve, and Angeline. I silently whispered to them, "Be ready to use your secret power at any time, now." They nodded and we started going in.

"Do you know where he would be, Violet?" Jay asked

"Knowing Xavier, he would have to be in the middle of everything. So, probably in the middle of the forest." I said.

Cole listened and nodded, "Right. So let's go into the middle of the forest."

We, soon, got to the middle. And we knew it was the middle because there was kitsunes everywhere. And in the middle of the kitsune was where Xavier stood. I took out my bow and an arrow and aimed it at him.

"Long time, no see, Xavier, "" I said as I glared at him

"Yes, indeed, Violet." He said. He looked around and noticed the team, "And the must be your comrades. Haha! So they are real!"

I rolled my eyes. I shot an arrow threatenly at him and purposely made it miss by three centimeters. He didn't even flinch. He took a step forward and laugh, "Violet, Violet, Violet. If only you'd understand."

"Understand what?" I growled.

"The reason why I wanted to kill you." I lowered my weapon and was about to say what, but I was knocked to the ground. I noticed a kitsune was on me and I struggled to get off.

Xavier was laughing and said, "Let the games begin!"

**Leon: So…next chapter is going to be at least 2000 words.**

**Xavier: Yeah, I wasn't at the top, but you can see my information on the biography page of The Fourteenth's profile.**

**Lloyd: Get out of here!**

**Xavier: No.**

**Cole: Anyway, please review.**

**Jay: Sorry if it wasn't detailed.**

**Kai: Have a good day…or night. Depends where you are.**

**Zane: Next chapter coming soon!**


	16. Finale Pt2

**14th: So this is the last chapter...**

**Violet: Wait! Seriously? *panics and has spaz attack***

**Leon: Yep...*sniffs***

**Evangeline: Why are you two so down? You all know there is going to be a sequel, right?**

**Cole: There is?**

**Jay: Yeah. Don't we get new characters, too?**

**Zane: Yes. We'll announce who they are at the end of the chapter. And I think that one will be in in the story...**

**Kai: But aren't you sad that this one is going to end?**

**Nya: I am.**

**Lloyd: I'm fine with it as long as I'm in the sequel. I am in the sequel, right?**

**14th: Calm down, buddy! Yeah. We are all in it. Well, except for me. I'm only the author.**

**Xavier: *pops out of no where* Well, you can mention your name like that author, Darren Shan.**

**14th: =_= I'm not mentioning my name...**

**Xavier: Why not?**

**Cole: What the- Get out of here! *tries pushing Xavier out***

**Leon: *throws pitchfork at Xavier* Yeah, leave!**

**Xavier: *dodges* Hehe! Sucka'!**

**14th: He's allowed in here!**

**Nya: Why?**

**Violet: Shh...We talked to much. Let's get to the story!**

I glared at my laughing brother, while trying to get the kitsune off me. I stop glaring at my brother for a second and paid attention to the nine tailed fox that's right on top of me. I grabbed it by the throat with a free hand and kicked it hard in the stomach and shoved it off me.

I got up and looked at my brother, "So are you going to tell me?"

"Oh, already. I was hoping to get more into the action before talking." Xavier said.

"You were always like that. You liked to plan things out as if a director were to make a movie." I laughed.

"Come on, Violet. I like it better this way." He said while looking at his kitsunes. I looked at my comrades and were making sure if they weren't that badly hurt. None of them didn't look it. But why do I have this feeling in my stomach that something is going to happen?

I shoved the thought off and took out an arrow. I pointed it straight at him and he laughed.

"Violet, did you know that I'm just like you?" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not lowering my guard.

He smirked, "I have powers, too. My gift is the power to control kitsunes and...what was the other one? Oh yeah! Death!"

"But how di-" I was cut off.

"Violet! Stop! All the questions are driving me nuts! Fine! I'll tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"Why...I wanted to kill you...Violet...how would you feel if I was the one who got the attention? If I was the one people always say good things about? It would probably make you lonely or it would make you feel like you don't even know why you're living. Well, that's how I felt. People always relied on you to do things...they always would say stuff like, 'Wow, what a pretty girl Or 'Oh how beautiful and mature she is...she must be an only child to be that mature...' No one ever notices the street rats, do they, but why did they notice you? But I don't really worry about that anymore. Now I just want to kill you for fun!" He laughed.

I gritted my teeth and shot an arrow, but he dodged it and ran up to me in great speed and put his hand around my neck and squeezed. I yelped and kicked him in the stomach. He gasped and went to the ground. Not even a minute later when he decided to get back up and attack me again.

He came at me, his hand balled up into a fist, and punched me in the face. I fell hard on the ground, but got back up just to get knocked back down again.

"You're weak, Violet. And to think that I thought you've gotten stronger." Xavier smirked.

I glared and shot an arrow at his shoulder, which made him cry in pain. I wiped the blood off my face and stood in position. I closed my eyes and activated my power. Heh, I think I got the hang of it.

I made small tornadoes out of the wind that surrounded me and aimed it at my brother's feet. He lost his balance and that was my chance to attack, but I didn't. Instead I yelled, "Jay! Use your power on Xavier! He controls the kitsunes!"

Jay nodded and he closed his eyes and snapped them back open, while saying, "Zeus' Bolt!" Lightning bolts sturck the ground around him as his eyes glowed yellow. Then, the lightning bolts changed their course from the ground and went straight towards Xavier and me.

I jumped out of the way and it went straight towards Xavier. He screamed and then stopped. I thought he was dead, but that wasn't it. He looked at us with angry eyes.

"Fine. If we're going to play like that, then I guess it's my turn!" He yelled.

Just then, a dark aura surrounded Xavier and his eyes turned fully black, "Death Wish!" The black aura changed. It was still dark, but surrounding the it was skulls. The skulls charged at my teammates, but not me. Why? I have no idea. But the skulls kept going through them and each time one did, it seemed like my teammates got weaker.

"What are you doing to them?" I asked.

"Each time a skull goes through you, it takes a piece of your soul away. I guess you can call me the Grim Reaper." Xavier smirked then snapped his fingers, "Change course and go through...the little one with the brown hair." I guess he was talking about Leon.

All the skulls turned to just Leon and all went through him at once. He gasped and fell on the ground.

"Leon!" I yelled and ran towards him where I laid his him on my lap. His eyes were foggy, there was no life in them. I put my ear on his chest to see if there was a heartbeat...There wasn't...Rage overwhelmed me and and I shot an arrow right at Xavier. I aimed for the heart, but when he tried to dodge it, it went into the right part of his chest instead.

I cursed under my breath when it didn't get to the place I aimed for. Cole tried to calm me down, but I shoved him off and was about to attack with my bare hands, but Xavier yelled at the kitsunes, "Kanojo o eru! Imasugu!" Which meant, "Get her! Now!"

Two huge and three medium-sized kitsunes charged straight at me. I pushed the littles away, but then the bigger ones were making large fire balls in their mouths. I looked around to see if someone could help me, but everyone was busy, that they didn't notice. I screamed as a the fire balls connected and it was big enough to consume my body.

I closed my eyes as soon as I could feel the heat. But, it didn't burn me. But I know that it was right in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw a bow with black, spiky hair, with blonde at the tips, was in front of me. He smiled as he noticed that my eyes were opened.

He stood up and threw his sais at the kitsunes. But it was with such speed. It was like, in his hands, blink, then in the kitsunes chest. The boy stuck out his hand and said, "Here." I grabbed it an he helped me up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Filo. Sensei Wu sent me." He said and winked.

"Huh? Are you like his secret weapon?" I said with confusion.

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that, Violet."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to stop Xavier." I nodded.

"Violet, if concentrate on your power, you might be able to to do your secret power." He said, while slitting throats. He took out a sword and said, "I wish to kill you, not heal you." And in one swipe, the beheaded like, fourteen kitsunes. Then, he took out a crimson red knife and stabbed kitsunes with it. But it seemed like it was also sucking up there blood.

This guy was amazing! I stood there in belief, but got out of my daze as I heard Xavier chuckle and stabbed me in the back with a knife. I gasped, but forbid myself to fall down. I turned around and took the knife out and threw it at him. It went in his stomach, but he did what I just did.

Blood came out of his mouth and landed on the ground. I was disgusted a little, but got over it. I heard Eve and Angeline sing their Song of Bond, I saw Kai and Jay back to back with each other, trying to kill kitsunes, I saw Cole crushing kitsunes with rocks, Lloyd was protecting Leon's empty body from kitsunes, and Zane was freezing them.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back. It was where the stab wound was at. I fell to my knees and Xavier laughed again.

"The knife I stabbed you with was filled with poison." He said.

I gasped and this time it was my turn to spit out blood. I could feel the poison spread out through my body. And it hurt like heck! My eyes are tearing up from the pain and I just want to scream out loud...There was a scream, but it wasn't mine. I turned around and saw Angeline clutching her eye and screaming as blood flowed down from her cheek.

Eve was protectin her. She took Angeline's gun, I'm guessing, because she was shooting the wolf-like creatures with two guns. She looked angry, well, I can see why since her twin sister just got shot.

"You...You'll pay, Xavier..." I coughed.

"With what, my life? Yeah...I don't think so..." He smirked.

"Violet! Concentrate on your power!" Filo yelled. I nodded. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. Then out of nowhere, something told me to open them and I yelled out, "Wind Daggers!"

Wind surrounded me again and even though they were invisible, I could see daggers forming. They flew straight at Xavier, going through him, like the skulls from earlier. Some went through his heart, some in his head, some in his stomach, well, everywhere.

He screamed in pain and blood was everywhere. It was gushing out of his whole body. It was a horrible sight. One by one, the kitsunes were vanishing. Then, I saw my brother, lifeless. He died...I teared up a bit a bit, but then Zane called me over.

We were surrounding Leon. His body was limp, his eyes had no light in them...I knew he died...

"I wish to heal you, not kill you." Filo said and stabbed Leon with his sword. But nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, Violet, but he's dead..." He said. I cried on top of Leon, but then a voice spoke.

"He's not dead. He can't be when he already is." I turned around and saw Sensei Wu.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Eve asked.

"He's been dead. Before this incident...Before he became on this team. Actually, Eve, Angeline, and Violet are dead, also..." He said.

"Sensei, is this the truth?" Filo asked with a concern expression.

"This is not the time to be making jokes, Old Man!" Kai yelled.

"I'm not. Violet, Eve, Angeline, and Leon are only lingering souls. Violet died from being attacked a few weeks ago by her gang. Eve and Angeline got caught stealing before and were shot down. Leon died of hunger and the cold. They've never passed on because they needed to complete their life goals."

My heart was beating fast...what life goals? Then I yelped. Cole looked at me and saw the wound on my back.

"Violet!" He yelled and laid me against a rock.

"Our life goal...It was to get attention..." Eve and Angeline said, "And being on this team...you all gave us that."

"My...life goal," Our heads snapped to Leon who started talking, "It was to find love again. Thanks, guys...Specially Violet..."

I laughed when Cole narrowed his eyes.

I shook when it was my turn, "My life goal...was to have trust. My brother betrayed me...and I couldn't trust people, but everyone of you gave me that..."

Then a white light appeared and I started to fade, along with Eve, Angeline, and Leon...Cole panicked.

"No! Please, stay with me! I-I love you, Violet!" He yelled.

I stroked his face, "And...I love you, Cole...And we didn't even kiss, yet..."

I smiled sadly and he cried, "Please Violet! Stay here with me! Please!"

I saw the others crying. And were trying to find their words of goodbye. Even Zane was crying.

I turned my head back to Cole and stroked away his tears, "Please, stop crying, Cole. I will always be with you..."

"Violet..." He said. Then I faded away and only heard, "NO! VIOLET!"

(Cole's POV)

I cried. Eve and Angeline and Leon were gone along with Violet. Everyone was crying, even this kid that was next to me. He had a resemblance to Violet...

I longed for Violet to be next to me. I wanted her to be with me... I wanted her to be in my life. Ever since the first day I saw her, I loved her. Her beautiful face, smile, personality... She had those gorgeous gray eyes that you fell deep into.

Jay helped me back to the ship and we rode back, but since I wasn't lively, I rode on Jay's dragon, just in case. I kept looking at Shinko and kept imagining Violet on it. How she would smile when the wind blew in her face...I think Shinko was even sad.

We got back to the ship in no time, but no one said anything for a while. Everything was quiet. Sobs were still coming out my throat but besides that, it was silent. We lost four comrades today. But it turned out that we didn't lose anyone considering that they were already dead.

My heart ached and tears were still coming down from eyes. I couldn't feel any emotion except for sadness. Besides that, there was no description for my emotions.

I got off the chair I was sitting on and went into Violet's room. There were some things on her desk. A small book. I opened it and it turned out to be her journal. On each page, my name was written down. Next to the book was a small charm. It was small, but it was decorated with a flower.

"A Violet..." I said, noticing the type of flower. I went back in my room and took out a silver chain. I place the charm on it and put the chain, which was now a necklace, around my neck. Sure, it was kind of girly, but I really didn't care.

Just then, I heard Lloyd yelling, "Everyone come here!"

We ran towards him and a huge smile was on his face, "Guys! I have great news! I know how to get them back."

"How?" Jay asked.

"Revive them! Duh!"

"Again, how?"

Lloyd smirked, "Because, I'm son of Lord Garmadon, of course."

**14th: Yep! I know the reason why Xavier wanted to kill Violet was stupid. And please no negative comments 'cause I was nervous during this whole thing. I'm afraid of what you're going to say.**

**Violet: I'm dead?**

**Lloyd: Dude, calm down. Didn't you read the last part. I'm going to save the day.**

**Nya: I wasn't mentioned in this.**

**Cole: You made me cry?**

**Zane: Even me?**

**Jay: Heh, my woman was alive.**

**Kai: What was that?**

**Jay: Nothing!**

**Xavier: You killed me in a grotesque way.**

**Leon: Well, it is rated T.**

**14th: Okay! Time to say hello to the OCs that will be in the sequel. Filo. You met him earlier.**

**Filo: What's up? I belong to filo99. Find my info on filo99's page.**

**14th: Kiara.**

**Kiara: Hi! I belong to GoldenSunlight!**

**14th: Vanessa.**

**Vanessa: Nice to meet you. I was created by both, filo99 and The Fourteenth, but you can find my info on filo99's page.**

**14th: And Allen!**

**Allen: Hi, ladies~ I was created by both, GoldenSunlight and The Fourteenth.**

**14th: 'Kay now, credits!**

_**Ninjago is owned by LEGO**_

_**OCs are owned by The Fourteenth and Filo is owned by filo99**_

_**Plot is created by The Fourteenth**_

_**Ending Theme is owned by FUNimation, **_

_**Singer Vic Mignogna**_

_**Shinko, Lief, Lightning, and Thunder are created by The Fourteenth.**_

_**Writer -The Fourteeth**_

_**Editor-No one**_

_**People who gave me some ideas-**_

_**GoldenSunlight**_

_**filo99**_

_**MysticRyter**_

_**and my BFF, Shotas and Lolis**_

_**Picture created by Shotas and Lolis**_

_**Reviewers:**_

_**Ayuki Karpy**_

_**BO**_

_**VioletAssassin**_

_**Jay Ninja of Lightning**_

_**matchedbaloon0**_

_**magykfan94**_

_**Mo**_

_**Shotas and Lolis**_

_**Allia Galastreak**_

_**CP34**_

_**filo99**_

_**Guest**_

_**Animals Music and Ninjago**_

_**Silver-09**_

_**silverbite**_

_**Madame Mysteria**_

_**MysticRyter**_

_**I'm a Book Ninja**_

_**Lezul**_

_**purplecrazed**_

_**Teacupful**_

_**CAPSLOCKABUSE**_

_**and Mystery**_

**All: Bye guys! See you at the sequel!**


	17. READ THIS!

**Okay! A little author's note about, well, the sequel…Just saying…IT'S UP PEOPLE! Called Lingering Shadows. Just saying for those people who read The New Ninja…So yeah, go read it. If you want.**


End file.
